A Glitch of Dreams
by JesterBells28
Summary: Have you ever wished for your favourite game character to just come jumping out of the screen and into your arms? Well it happened for Candice and it's not all kisses and roses. Although reluctant she agrees to help the handomse hero of whom she has been in love with since childhood return home. But she doesn't want him to leave and thinks could she instead win his heart to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**I have been wanting to write this for a long time and finally I have made a start!**  
**This is I suppose a lot more...comedic than my other works which focus on some dark stuff...but also like my other works it will be laidened with passion, agony, lust and love...**  
**Please leave your thoughts in the comment section to let me know what you think of the first chapter!**  
**Your input means so much to me and always helps me carry on writing! **

**Best wishes to you all. X**

* * *

'Right, let's check out the old list...'

She wiggles into her huge lime green beanbag and holds up a scrunched piece of paper to her face.

'Okay...so snacks yes, can give that a tick,' She takes a marker pen and marks number one with a thick tick beside it. 'Number two, refreshments.' She smirks to herself while turning her head to the side to marvel at the stash of juice beside her on the floor, she whips her head back to the list and draws another tick with an exaggerated flick of her wrist. 'Yep, got that nailed. And number three...new Zelda game that had me taking a week off work pretending I have explosive diarrhoea from food poisoning...' She holds up the golden case in front of her and sings out a heavenly note...and holds it...and holds it...then finally gasps for breath when there was no more. 'Yep, got that covered.' She ticks it with a wide smirk, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Oh it's been too long Link...too long since I saw that angelic "I want to take advantage of you face." 'But I know you'd like it...in time' She cackles to herself and kisses the game cover. 'This week is just about me and you...'

She screams and jumps as her phone's ringtone, the Lost Woods, interrupts her moment. It was as if her mother had been watching her the whole time with disgust and disgrace and was now calling to finally disown her.

She kicks out as she reaches from her pit for the phone on the floor, kicking her bowl of popcorn in the process.

She groans, 'oh bitch!'

She picks up the phone and freezes when she realised who was calling...it was Maggie... she had forgotten their tradition...well she remembered it now...but it was too late, she was already settled and ready for some Hyrule action.

She takes a breath before answering the phone with the cheesiest smile, 'Hey my bestest, old buddy, oldest friend in the whole wide world...'

'If this was really my bestest friend, formerly known as Candice answering the phone, then she should know that she has completely forgotten a tradition that her and her dear friend Maggie have had since they were kids!'

'I haven't forgotten, and that's Candy to you...look I have explosive diarrhoea, must have been from some bad...vegetables or something.'

'You really think that disgusting excuse is gonna work on me, you recall it was I who gave you that one to work with because no one ever questions anyone who says that! I mean who would? It would be sooo embarrassing...'

'Yeah, I know but I really do have it...I'm in bed and everything.' She says while shovelling a handful of skittles into her mouth...discretely of course.

'...so you're telling me your not sitting in that rotten beanbag, wearing your gamer shorts and pink Triforce hoodie surrounded by confectionary and sugary drinks?' Maggie said with that all knowing tone of hers.

She looks around her and bites her lip, the girl knew her too well, 'wrong, you know I gave up fizzy drinks.'

'Candy how could you! It's our tradition, every time a new Zelda game is released with buy it together, play the first part together and drool over that hot little bastard.'

'I know but I was really unwell this morning,' Lie, she was actually hung-over from the family get together...too much cheap wine; she didn't even like wine or drinking for that matter, but she was so bored.

'So what? Now we have to break our tradition, it's not the same perving on my own; I need my fellow pervy companion.' Maggie whined.

She had to hold the phone away from her ear afraid the awful sound of desperate whining would deafen her. 'Look, let me have today to get over whatever this is, hopefully it's a twenty four hour thing and then we can begin the tradition...maybe tomorrow?'

'...And you won't start it without me?'

She looked down at her console, powered up and ready to go, she had even put in the disc already...all she had to do was put it on the right channel.

'Oh my god Candy!' Maggie wailed.

'Yeah yeah okay, I won't start it without ya.' She said feeling deflated.

'Promise?'

She looked down at her free hand and closed her eyes with complete shame as she crossed her fingers, 'Promise.' She said through clenched teeth, god she was just an awful person.

* * *

It had been just ten minutes since she had ended the call with her overbearing bestie. She had kept her word though, instead she had just rocked backwards and forwards like a complete loon. She stared at the cover, it was calling to her, she knew it.

I know I'm gonna break my promise, so what the hell am I waiting for?

She held up her fingers and crosses them as she had done before, 'I crossed these didn't I? So I knew I was going to betray her...'

Biting her lip she picks up the remote and hits the button for HDMI 1.

Her eyes widened as she took up her controller and pressed for the game to start. 'I'll only play the first hour or so...she won't know, I'll just get a feel of it...'

Her sentence was cut off as beautiful yet familiar notes began serenading her.

'Just an hour...just an hour.

* * *

Four Hours Later...:

'Yes, yes! Come on you sexy bitch, slice that demon up!'

Link slashes one, two, three times, 'Okay going in for the killer shot now...' She leans in, her eyes glued to the screen.

With a yell and a lunge Link defeats the demon with a final blow.

Kicking her legs and arms with victory she yells out, 'Victorious!'

She takes a breathe as everything calms down as Link is teleported from the dungeon. Taking a swig of her orange juice she looks him up and down, 'you know that green tunic-brown leggings combo never gets old link, ya still look hot.' She giggles and coughs as juice goes down the wrong way.

She must have coughed for a good few minutes for as when she looks back towards the screen to find Link alone, in a dark room with an old hag.

She scrunches her face up with confusion, 'Um since when?' She pulls down on the stick, but he doesn't move, he stays still, listening to the hag.

'Um, excuse me Linkus, but I kinda want you out of there, she gives me the creeps...and how did you get there anyway.'

She tries moving him again but he is frozen.

She huffs, 'Oh god, don't tell me it's glitched or something already? I've just got started...' She glances over to her clock in the kitchen and her mouth drops, 'What time is it? Crap, I've got to get to bed.'

She frowns when she finds Link was still in front of the hag but now it looked like she was...strangling him with some magic crap.

'Ah! No, what the hell?' She resorts to button mashing but stops as the screen suddenly flicks and freezes.

She sits still feeling confused and a little afraid, 'Did I break Zelda?' She leans forward and concentrates on the screen, it still looked like they were moving...but why did they look so weird?

She jumps as a high pitched shrill fills up the room. She covers her ears, 'Ah! Christ, the games gone mental!'

What the hell was going? Why is there noise? What's with this hag and why is she...looking at me?

She watches with horror as the hag screeches with laughter and points directly at her.

The last thing she sees is Link's face coming towards the screen as he is thrown towards it...towards her. BANG!

* * *

Smoke...I know I can smell smoke and it stinks.

She groans, my god, her head, the throbbing...

She crocks open her eyes. Panic soon began to make itself known as her vision was blurry. Her ears were ringing and her chest was so heavy...so heavy.

'Ow...my chest.' She lifts up her arm but it doesn't budge...wait...why can't I lift my arms?

She lifts her head up and notices black smoke. She follows it down but a head of blonde hair blocks her view.

Wait...head of blonde hair? On my chest? There is someone on top of me?

She blinks rapidly, helping her eyes regain their focus once again. She lifts her head up fully now and looks down onto her body. But it wasn't her body she saw, it was...no...It couldn't be...

I have completely lost my mind. Maybe I've had some kind of stroke? Or this was one hell of a lucid dream.

'Um...hello?' She whispers.

Why am I whispering? I need him to get off...but it can't be him...

Gritting her teeth she pushes and rolls out from under his limp body.

A little breathless she hesitates before turning around to face the scene. She does and almost screams.

Her TV! The smoke was coming from a gaping hole in the middle of her 55 inch flat screen!

Her legs began trembling as she finally willed her eyes to look over to the beanbag.

'Oh sugar, honey, iced, tea...' It was him...Link...knocked out...sprawled onto top of her bean bag.

A moment passes before she begins laughing and she couldn't stop. It just burst out from her, this insistent maniacal laughter.

Have I fallen down the rabbit hole or something? What was going on? how is he here and why?

She looked at her TV again, it was still sparking.

'That looks dangerous...' She muttered and began tip toeing her way to the plug socket. Bending down she grimaces from pain, 'Oh my god, I think he may have broke a few ribs...but how could he?' This is obviously all a dream...a very lucid and realistic dream...' She looks over to him again as she pulls out the plug.

I have to touch him...it's the only way I'll know if this is real or not...dreams always feel different no matter how realistic they are, you can always tell it's a dream.

She slowly turned on the floor lamp, illuminating the room with a warm glow. That's when she got to really look at his face...of what she could see under those blonde locks that had fallen over half over it.

She knelt in, both knees cracking as she did making her grit her teeth. 'God, am I really that old?' She moaned to herself.

She focused on him again still not believing her eyes...but like she had told herself, this was all a dream.

She tentatively touched his fallen locks and pulled her hand back with a little squeal. 'Oh all things holy, that is some soft and luscious hair he's got going there... more luscious than I ever imagined him having.'

She waited for a moment to regain some self control and again reached in and carefully pulled back his hair.

She almost whimpered...he was...the most...beautiful thing she had even seen.

'I've decided that I obviously died and went to heaven.' She whispers to herself.

She lunges herself back and falls on her arse as he begins to groan. Yes that groan sounded way sexier than it should have but she couldn't dwell on that now.

She remained completely frozen as she watched him begin to come to. He groaned again and then his eyes began fluttering open.

She bit her lip; maybe hiding would be wise because she didn't know how he was going to...react to her...to all of this?

It was too late though as Link lifted himself from the beanbag and managed to sit himself up.

He had his head in his hands for the longest time before finally he looked up and around him before those huge blue eyes of his found her.

'Umm hello.' She meekly greets and waves a tiny wave at him.

He's motionless for a few moments before he gasps and stands up. He wobbles and holds his head groaning that deep, sensual groan again...okay he really had to stop that.

'Uh...Link? It's okay...' She said scrabbling to her feet, she didn't want him freaking out...this was her dream after all and she would have control of it.

He stopped and looked at her again, those piercing blue eyes studying her.

She smiled sweetly, still holding her arms out before her in surrender. 'I know this may all seem a bit...scary...but this is only a dream...'

He sneered suddenly turning those angelic features of his into something she never thought she would see on his face and it scared her.

Before she could blink he had unsheathed his sword and was pointing it directly at her.

'Oh god!' She yelled, shit he is going to kill me...; dream or not it was scary.

'Please...Link, I mean you no harm, I wan to help us both have a pleasant dream and then wake up okay...' She said shakily.

He growled and began making his way towards her. She immediately backed into the wall and pushed herself into it with her arms at her side.

She couldn't do anything as he came closer but then stopped suddenly.

She watched as his eyes lost their aggression and became round and gentle once more.

She frowned when she realised where his eyes had fixed themselves on. She crossed her arms over her chest quickly, 'Hey, I know your hot and all but don't think you can just ogle me after you just went all dark Link on me.'

He blushed suddenly which caught he off guard...mainly because it was so incredibly adorable.

He then straightened and quickly sheathed in his sword and knelt down in front of her, bowing his head down to the floor.

She just stood there, not knowing why the hell he had done that, 'um...Link?'

'Forgive me.' He said hoarsely.

She just stared at the stop of his head, his green hat was miraculously still on and hanging to one side of his face.

'Wait did you? You just spoke?' She asked, shocked to the core, Link never speaks.

'Please, forgive me your highness.' He said again, this time a little more softly.

Your highness? Why on earth was he calling me that? I don't even look like Zelda..., not with my long, black curly hair...everyone calls it exotic...I call it the bane of my life.

She...doesn't know what to say, he must come to the same conclusion because with one swift motion he lifts his head and looks directly at her.

'Please, tell me where I am.' He asks softly


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter here, please if you would be so kind to let me know what you all think. Feedback is a must for writers, trust me...we need it! **

**Thank you! :D **

He had spoken to her and his voice...it was like music to her ears. It was soft but not gentle. He definitely sounded all male...

'Um...firstly before we get onto the subject of your whereabouts I want to know why you called me your highness?' She had to ask, for how could he think she was anywhere near royalty? She was just a pale, messy haired girl, wearing grey shorts and an over sized hoodie...not really fitting in the stereotypical look of royalty.

He frowned a little before answering, 'You wear the symbol of the royal family, the Triforce marked there on your clothing.' He tilts his head towards her chest again. 'Only royalty and those associated with them bear that mark.'

That's why he had been ogling her; well she better put him straight. 'Okay well I don't want you freaking out again, but I am not royalty...but I'm not an enemy either.'

He frowned in confusion and stepped up to standing, 'Are you a sorceress?' He said seriously, she didn't miss how his hand was slowly reaching for his sword again.

'No, I am no sorceress, just a fair maiden.' Was that right? She had no idea how she should speak with him, this was such a weird dream.

He stills and drops his hand, 'Then can you...aid me?' He asked finally looking around her house. She tutted when his face scrunched up with what looked like disgust. 'Where am I? Why does everything look, so...lifeless?'

'I have a houseplant!' She yelled out defensively but looked away embarrassed as he stared at her, obviously confused.

She sighed, and stepped forward; he watched her with caution but didn't back away. 'Okay...Link, I can't imagine what you must be thinking...although I should if this is all in my head but...I think you are in a dream.'

He titled his head in thought, 'A dream?'

'Yeah, a dream...because this can't be real...you are from another world, and don't belong here...unfortunately.' She sighed.

'Then... how do we wake from this dream?' He asked calmly.

She circled him in thought and halted suddenly when a brilliant idea entered her mind. She turned to him with a grin which he obviously found intimidating as he stepped back from her. She loved the sound of his sword and shield as he moved; it was the same exact sound she heard when had been playing with him.

'What do people usually do when they want to break a spell? You must have heard of some tales of old...where the prince finds his princess and the only way to break the spell is too...' She leant forward wanting him to say the obvious answer.

He leant back and looked from side to side, totally clueless. He rubs the back of his head before answering, 'They decapitate the hag who cursed them?'

She stared at him and frowned, 'no Link...they kiss. A kiss to break the spell.' Well it was her dream after all and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity, she could wake up at any minute.

His eyes widened as he straightened. 'A k-kiss?' He stuttered.

Oh god this guy was gonna kill me, he is so freaking adorable and obviously so innocent...but it's my dream god dammit. I'm not gonna feel guilty in my own dream.

'Come Link, sit down with me.' She said as she sauntered off to her red, cloth covered couch. She looks at him and pets the space beside her with a smile. 'Come on, we need to sit down for this.'

He blushed a little before slowly walking towards her and sitting himself down beside her. He keeps his head down.

'So what do you think, do you want to try and kiss to see if it breaks the spell?' She said calmly although her heart was hammering like mad in her chest, this was such a great but weird dream, she was going to have to write this one down she woke up.

He faced her slowly, their eyes meeting again. God his eyes. Although he was now...human-ish his eyes were still huge and his face was completely flawless and immaculate...no human could ever look so pure.

'I have...heard some stories in which a kiss...could be powerful enough to break a spell, but I've...never...'

Yeah I know Link, you've never been kissed, we have all been routing for you to get at least a kiss from Zelda but to no avail, well don't you worry, I'm more than happy to step in.

She pets his hand gently. His eyes widen again as he watched her movements. 'It's okay Link, it's easy and we only need one...' She smiled; finally she was going to kiss him, the guy of her dreams...literally.

He gulped a little nervously but then nodded, 'Very well, I must do what is necessary to return home, to return to Zelda, I must protect her.'

Okay wait, there was far too much passion in that voice when he said her name...yeah...no this is not where my dream should be going. Well it didn't matter, she knew the kiss probably wouldn't work unless her dream made it so...so he would still be here, he wasn't going anywhere mwah ha ha.

'Okay well we better get to it then.' She said sweetly.

He nodded again, his cheeks already reddening. 'Yes.' He said simply before turning towards her.

Okay now I'm the one feeling little shy...but wouldn't anyone if they had this sublime specimen right in front of them and at such close proximity.

She lifted her hands and placed them on his face. He jolted back from her touch, 'What are you doing?' He asked startled.

'I'm just going to help guide you, that's all, you can trust me...I won't bite.' She joked.

He frowned at her, 'Why would you bite? Are you hungry? You do require sustenance?'

Oh more than you know boy... 'No, it's just a figure of speech.'

He nodded and looked down.

'Okay, shall we continue?' She asked sweetly although her own nerve was beginning to quake.

Come on Link, I'm not as confident as I make out! It's all an act, for truly I am a coward!

He lifted his head again and shifted a little closer, oh god did his leg just touch mine? This was getting far too real. She felt as though she was slowly turning into a hormonal teenager.

'Let's begin.' He said deeply. Locking again those hypnotic eyes onto hers.

Christ did he realise what he sounded like then? That tone just sent signals right down to...some place we shall not dwell on.

She nodded and placed her hands again on his face, this time he stayed put. His cheeks were silky soft and warm. Everything about him was...in a word...divine.

Her fingers gripped lightly onto his face as she carefully pulled him towards her.

She could tell his breathing had quickened ever so slightly and couldn't help feeling just a little smug about it.

'You should close your eyes now.' She said in a whisper, 'That's how a kiss is done, I'll close mine too.'

He looked at her for a moment seeming to decide on whether he trusted her or not. But eventually he slowly closed his eyes. Again she wanted to squeal with delight, he trusts me!

She didn't waste another moment and she closed the distance between them and placed her lips delicately onto his. She felt him stiffen from the contact, but as she allowed her lips to linger against his he began to relax.

It was no surprise when she felt how soft his lips were. But what she didn't expect to happen was how her heart flipped in her chest. It was just a simple, closed mouth kiss but it was the single most wonderful experience of her life.

She wanted to deepen it, god how she wanted to...but instead she broke the kiss gently and sat back, still holding his face in her hands.

His eyes slowly opened, he was flushed.

They stared at one another; this has become a much more intimate moment than she had originally hoped for and now, with his eyes penetrating hers she felt completely exposed and ridiculously bashful. Link had broken her.

He cleared his throat and moved back a little. She released his face and tucked a hair behind her ear shyly. Yeah now look who is all lost for words, I'm so hopeless.

'It...didn't work.' Link said quietly.

Now she felt just a little bit guilty when she looked at his face, full of disappointment. He hadn't enjoyed the kiss as much as she did...he just wanted to get home.

I think this dream has gone long enough now, I want to wake up, I don't want to feel guilty and to have to look at his gloomy face because I lied to him.

She stood up suddenly, 'Okay I want to wake up now.' She yelled out to hopefully was herself. 'Hello Candy? Wake up!' She pinched her arm and yelled put in pain. 'Ow! That actually hurt, nothing is supposed it hurt in a dream.'

She looked down at Link who had been watching her she couldn't quite make out his expression but he looked...concerned.

'Who are you calling out to? Is Candy a sorceress?

'What is it with you and sorceresses? No I just want to wake up and get back to perving on you through a screen; this is all too much...too real.' And I don't want to look at your disappointed face anymore, especially if it's because of me.

Link scrunched up his face a little again, 'Perving?'

'Never mind, let's just get you away from here so I can wake up.' She said as she pulled him up from the couch by his arm and leads him towards the TV. 'You came out from here, so my guess is you go back through it.' She said while positioning him in front of the busted screen.

'I came from this black box? Is it filled with darkness?' Link asked, his eyes studying the screen cautiously.

'I don't know, but my guess it's a portal and I think you have to leave through it.' She said as she pushed him closer to it, but he stood firm and look at her over his shoulder.

'Then what was the kiss in aid of? If this is all I had to do to return to Hyrule, why did we kiss?'

She blushed with embarrassment, 'Because it was the first thing that has to be...tried. It's the most powerful form for breaking spells.'

'Then why didn't it work, was it because it felt so entrancing?'

She stopped pushing him then, what did he say? 'You felt, entranced by it?'

'Yes...and that is why I'm afraid I am still not convinced by your claim of innocence.'

'Regarding what?' She asked cautiously.

'Of being a sorceress.' He said looking away from her.

He still thinks I'm a... 'But why, why do you think that?' She asked almost hurt to hear he still thought of her like that.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes before turning his head back towards her, 'Because you are bewitching.'

Oh my lord, he didn't just say that to me with that tone and those eyes...I'm falling hard and he needs to get out of here before I lose all self control. How could anyone not go weak at the knees when something was said to them with such...I don't even have a word for it. But he didn't look angry or sound like he was accusing me when he said it. He sounded so intense.

'Okay off you go now.' She pushed him so he had to duck his head through the hole. Yes he was actually going through it; she almost spanked him as he fell the rest of the way. That's it he was gone, through the hole and out of her dream...now she had just to wake up herself and everything will go back to normal.

'Ouch.'

She stopped mid walk, no...really? 'Link?'

'Maiden, I believe this idea of yours also failed.'

'Where are you?' She walked towards the TV and peered behind it. She found him squashed up against the wall behind the screen. He looked at her clearly not amused. 'It seems I fell through, the portal is no more.' He threw his arm out towards her. 'Help me stand.' He asked.

She was in shock; this was becoming more and more obvious that this whole thing...wasn't a dream.

She reached down and took his head and helped him up with a few pulls. God he was heavy.

'I don't understand...I've never had trouble waking up before...but this, this is all...' She muttered before heading back to the couch and slumping down onto it.

Link straightened out his clothes and studied her. 'Please don't worry we just haven't tried everything.'

She looked up at him, 'Like what?'

He smirked, a wondrous and dazzling smirk filled with mischievousness. Before she could blink he unsheathed his sword and with a lunge and a yell sliced her TV in half.

She screamed and held a cushion to her, 'Link! What the...are you fucking mad?'

He looked at her again with that confused expression as if she was the mental one, 'I cannot say I am familiar with the word fucking, but I am certainly not mad. Don't you see? This is the only way to break the spell. We must destroy this realm to truly free ourselves.

'What! You can't just destroy my house!' She yelled again.

'But this is not your house; you think it only so because it looks like it, but don't be fooled, you yourself know that this is just a dream.' He said trying to comfort her.

She shook her head, what could she say to that. But if she didn't so something soon this hot, crazy elf was going to destroy everything she owned.

She stood up, 'Look Link I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves.' She said coming towards him.

'Nonsense, this is what always happens. Every time I have entered a temple, or cave or liar I have to destroy things...there are secrets and powerful objects always hidden in plain sight.

'But this isn't...' She began but couldn't finish as he ran past her and into the kitchen so she had to follow.

He climbs with ease onto of the counter and opens one of her cupboards. He takes out her porcelain green sugar pot. He looks down at her and smiles again, 'this has some weight; I know something dwells inside.' He said before dropping it onto the floor causing it to crash into a million pieces.

She yells out, 'Link!'

He jumps down and looks at the white, glistening sugar all over the floor. 'You see fair maiden, something to aid us in our plight.'

She stared at him with her mouth agape as he bent down and took a handful of sugar. He came towards her holding out his hands to her.

'This must be some sort of waking powder.'

'No Link it's just...'

He blows some sugar onto her face. 'Ow my eyes!' She whines and rubs her eyes.

He looks down at the mound in his hands, 'its heavy...simply blowing on it will not be enough.' He says to himself.

She finally clears her eyes of sugar when he throws the entire lot onto her. She stands still in shock, he didn't just...

'Are fucking kidding me!' She yells and shakes her head roughly before looking at him with a murderous glare.

He seemed none of the wiser as he watched her curiously 'Is it working? Do you feel it awakening you?' he asked sounding almost pleased with himself.

She calmed a little and smiled, gritting her teeth as she walked past him to the mound on the floor. 'Oh yes I can feel the bonds of my imprisonment breaking away...here why don't you try some?'

He looked at her with wide eyes but could nothing as she threw a huge clump all over him. He yelled out an 'ergh!' and roughly wiped away the sugar, 'It tastes foul.'

'Now you know how it feels you lunatic.' She says before throwing more onto to him.

'No more!' He yells and runs away from her and into the living room.

She runs after him but stops when she hears a banging on her front door.

Her blood runs cold as she watched Link step into his attack pose while getting his sword at the ready.

The aggressive banging continued, shit it must be Mr Crocker.

'Don't be afraid, I'll slay whatever beast it out there.' Link said with a valiant nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the delay in updating**,but** I am slowly getting through this one and for those of you who have read my other fics you know I like a bit of the naughty stuff **aswell** as the **lovey dovey**. **

**SO I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

With a dramatic lunge she grabs Link's arm and pulls him to her, 'No this is my realm and I'll handle this, you...you just keep close and guard me okay?' She orders him a hushed tone.

'Why should you be the one to put yourself in such danger? You neither have a sword nor shield and you are hardly dressed for battle.' He looks her up and down and blushes when his eyes linger too long at her shapely bare legs. 'A maiden such as you should not wear such revealing clothing.' He says quickly before adverts his eyes away shyly.

She rolls her eyes, 'Oh yeah? But women who have breasts the size of melons that seem to be almost bursting from their corsets is alright?' She squints her eyes at him accusingly.

He turns red now, 'I've...never noticed.' He says again quickly still keeping his eyes away from her.

'Yeah, sure you haven't.' She giggles.

The banging starts again, 'Candice, open the door please, I know you're awake.' Mr. Crocker shouts at her from the other side of the door.

Gad damn him, he is such a pain in the arse.

She looks back round to Link again, 'Stay there okay, I'll shout for you if I need your help.'

He glares at her for a moment before standing straight and sheathes his sword.

She nods and walks to the front door. Before she opens it she turns back to make sure he was where she left him, okay he was, good.

She unlocks her door and opens it up to a furious looking Mr. Crocker, all bald-headed and scowling, nothing new there then. She smiles sweetly at him even though she knew it would do no good.

'Good evening Mr. Crocker, how can I help you?'

'Good evening? More like good morning, do you know what time it is?' He said his voice rising with every syllable he spoke.

'Well, it's um...' She began realising she had no idea of the time...she has been a bit distracted after all.

'It's three in the morning! How am I supposed to sleep with you making all this racket?'

'What racket?' She was playing dumb but she knew it wouldn't go over well, but she didn't care, this guy was really starting to piss her off.

'What racket? Banging around, screaming, yelling...is there someone else with you? I could have sworn I heard a male's voice.' He said while trying to peer in her house.

She closed the door as much as she could against her, her patience had already worn off, 'That's none of your concern and if you must know I had a night terror, I suffer from them you see and this was bad.' She had to hand it to herself; she was a bloody good liar.

She knew so from the way Mr. Crocker's demeanour changed, it seemed almost embarrassed now.

'Oh, I see, well I'm sorry to hear that.' He said awkwardly.

'It's fine, I'll just take some sleeping pills to knock me out; you won't hear another peep from me again tonight.'

He nodded, 'alright thank you...err...goodnight then.' He begins to walk away to his apartment.

'Don't you mean good morning?' She called out after him.

He turned and nodded before walking off.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door, 'He's such an arse.'

She turned quickly and crashed into something hard causing her to fall to the ground on top of it.

'Link!' She exclaimed as she found herself straddling the beautiful elf beneath her. 'Why were you so close?'

He held his arms up in front of him, he looked so tense it was ridiculous, 'I wanted to make sure I was close enough in case he attacked you, he sounded angry and aggressive; I gather it was a male of some sort?' He asked cocking his eyebrow a little; she noticed he tended to do that every time he asked a question...not that she pays close attention or anything...

'Yeah...if you want to call Mr. Crocker a male or even a human...he is more of a subhuman, so creepy sometimes.'

Link's stomach growled beneath her hands.

'Are you hungry?' She asked realising he was, in fact, alive...just as much as she was...this whole thing was so...twilight zoneish...

He blushed and looked away from her, 'I have not eaten today.'

'Aww, Link you don't have to be so shy.' She said without thinking, he just made her melt.

He cleared his throat, 'Well it's difficult not too when you are seated upon me with bare legs.'

'Oh god, I'm so sorry.' She quickly scrambled off from him and watched him slowly stand up.

She straightened out her hoodie suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, no one...especially gorgeous, fantasy elves had seen her dressed like this before. Only her parents and Maggie were allowed such privileges.

'Let me go throw some PJs on...it's getting a little chilly in here and um...you can...come here.' She again took hold of his arm and pulled him a long with her to the kitchen. She stopped him in front of the fridge and pointed at it.

'This is a refrigerator, but you call it fridge for short or food bank.' She smirked as she opened it up; Link stepped back a little in awe.

'I feel a chill' He said rubbing his arms as if he were feeling cold.

'That's the magic of the fridge.' She says motioning for him to come forward and look inside. 'There are many things to snack on...' She said somewhat pleased with her full fridge of goodies.

Link takes a closer look stepping forward tentatively. He scrunched his nose he picks up a pack of Tofu and examines it, 'This...is food?' He turns his head towards her; obviously not believing what he held in his hand was edible.

'Yes it's tofu, you can lots of things with it; it's made from soybeans.'

He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before sniffing at the carton and taking a bite. He immediately spluttered and held it away from him, 'tastes foul!'

She snorted, he was such a goof. 'That's because you have to take it out the package.' She said snatching it away from him and puts it back in the fridge and closes it. She sighs, 'Ok why don't you wait for me in there and I'll prepare you something one I've changed...okay?'

He nods but doesn't move.

She rolls her eyes and pushes him gently into the living room. 'Now stay like a good Linkus.' She taps his back and turns to leave him.

'Why do you call me that?' He asks from behind her.

She looks over her shoulder, 'it's just a nickname, I've always called you it since...' Shit she better stop that sentence, it will just confuse him. She smiles again at him; he was really such a beautiful sight. 'Why don't you get comfortable, take off the shield and sword, rest a little?'

'I do not require rest, not when I have to find a way home.' He says all too seriously.

Home, yeah, god knows how I am gonna manage to get him back into a game without a TV screen.

* * *

Finally changed into her PJ's she renters the living room and is pleased to find he had taken off his equipment and sat himself down.

She walks in front of him, carefully avoiding the broken glass on the carpet and hums happily when she finds him sleeping.

His head was to one side and his mouth was soon a little, he was breathing heavily...all sighs he was in a deep sleep. She knew he was tired.

Sitting down as carefully and as quietly as possible next to him she studies his face again.

How could of all of this really be possible? I mean I believe in the power of manifestation but this is... just unbelievable. All the masters who teach about manifestation say that anything is possible, that we can manifest anything into our lives, that the universe is powerful enough to make it so.

She leans in a little more; well Link sitting here, napping on her sofa was proof enough.

But maybe some things that are manifested have to end; he wants to go home and she knows...going by Link's character that he would never give up.

She sighs sadly and tentatively touches the outline of his facial features. From his long strong nose, to his plump and delicate lips...even in human form...he was just perfect.

Listening to his breathing was suddenly making her feel sleepy but she couldn't sleep yet...not when he was hungry.

'Link...wake up.' She whispers close to his face. 'Linkus...you have to eat something.' She said rubbing his chest softly. He must really be in a deep sleep.

'Hmm.' she thought to herself, she could always wake him up another way. She smirked and bit her lip as her heart began to flutter with the thought. She leant in close and kissed his cheek gently. His skin was soft and warm and he smelt divine...like the forest along with a hint of roasted chestnuts.

She giggled slightly to herself. A second later Link sat up with a start, smacking their heads together with a thump.

Both yelling out in pain they grip onto their heads, hissing and moaning. 'Ow Link! Why did you head butt me?' She groaned rubbing her head.

'I heard a sound, it was an evil laugh of some sort and it immediately had me alert and ready.' He grunted rubbing his own head vigorously. 'Why were so close to me?' He asked scowling at her.

She looked away still rubbing her head, 'I was trying to wake you up...for food.' She exclaimed, 'And this is what I get.' She pouted.

He stopped rubbing his head for a moment, 'Ah Candice, forgive me, for how could I know you would be so close.' He smiled slyly putting his hand on her head and began stroking it. 'There is that better?' He titled his head and smiled again.

She froze, his touch was...oh my... 'Um yeah, that's nice Link thank you.'

He nodded, 'so then, I am forgiven?'

She nods with a wide smirk.

He takes his hand away and stands up, 'So, food?' He asked looking back over into the kitchen.

She already missed the stroking but he needed to eat...

She stands next to him, 'as it's late I'll go and make something quick okay, we have to get some sleep soon.' She said with a yawn; just mentioning how tired she was had her yawning.

He nods.

'Okay well, sit down and I'll be back in a minute.'

'Do you not require help?' He asked suddenly.

She shook her head and pushed him back down by his shoulders; god she loved the way he looked up at her from down there...

'I won't be long, but thank you.' She winked at him and shuffled into the kitchen.

* * *

Sitting beside him she handed him a plate which he took hesitantly.

'Why are you looking at it like that?' She asked taking a bite of her peanut butter and Jam sandwich.

He scrunched up his nose as pressed one of the triangle pieces of sandwich to his nose and sniffed. 'W-what is this?' He asked finally.

Swallowing her mouthful down she chuckled at his serious expression, 'It's peanut butter and Jam, my favourite and hopefully will be yours too; oh wait, you don't have a nut allergy do you?' She said gripping his arm to stop his from taking a bite.

He frowned as he thought for a moment as blonde strand of hair slid down from his hat to rest on his cheek. 'I don't believe so...' He answered finally.

She nodded, 'Okay then, take a bite and see what you think.'

She watched subtly as he sniffed again before taking a bite of the sandwich.

Pressing her lips together tightly was the only thing stopping her from laughing at his expression. She watched him chew slowly while studying the sandwich in his hand. She could tell all sorts of thoughts were running through his mind as he continued chewing and licking his lips. He still however had that same frown of concentration on his mind as he swallowed.

'Well?' She asked keen to know what he thought.

He looked at her, 'It was, the most delicious food I have ever tasted. Was it enchanted somehow? I have never tasted food like...' He holds another triangle to his face, 'This!'

She laughs, 'How many times do we need to talk about me and not being a damned witch or sorceress. Heck I'd rather you call me a succubus...' She smirked as she thought what that would involve.

'What is a succubus?' He asked as he stuffed his mouth with sandwich.

'Um...oh...well, 'it's kind of like a...' Why she was finding this so hard to explain to him she didn't know, but he just looked so innocent, especially with his mouth so full like that, he looked almost cherub like. Shaking her head quickly, 'Don't worry about it, it's not important.'

He swallowed and frowned again, 'What is it you're hiding from me Lady Candice?' He says with an oh-so serious look on his face.

'Oh Lady huh? I like the sound of that.' She giggles and quickly takes his empty plate from his lap and stands up. 'I'll go and wash these up and then I think we really should get some sleep, the sun will probably be rising soon it's so late... or I should I say early.' She clumsily steps forwards and kicks the console remote across the floor.

'AH!'

She yelps and turns around to find Link had flown himself across the other side of the room.

'Link!' putting the plates down on the sofa she runs too him and kneels by his side helping him sit up. 'What happened?' She asked looking him over, he seemed alright.

'Err...I'm not exactly sure...my whole being suddenly leapt from my seat and threw me across the room, I couldn't control it.'

She frowns looking around, 'Um, you didn't bring anything back with you did you? Like a Poe or something?'

'Not to my knowledge, though if there were a Poe here or some sort of entity I would have felt it by now.'

'Hmm. Well it's weird and I hope it doesn't happen again, come on.' She grabbed a hold of his arm and helped him to stand.

He blushed a little and turned away shyly, 'T-thank you.'

'You're welcome, just take care okay, if you feel weird or anything tell me straight away. I know you're not from here and I'm still trying to process all of it by acting like nothing is wrong and making us sandwiches. But that can't hide the fact that it's dangerous for you, you're not from this world...'

'Thank you for your concern Lady Candice, but I am the hero of my world, I can cope.'

'Oh is that so? Then I suppose you won't mind sharing my bed with me? For sleep that is.'

His smirk suddenly faded as it his eyes widened with shock. 'I-I...we...what?' He stammered.

'I need you to keep close to me...just for now until we have thought of a plan...like what i said before, your not used to this world and I need to keep you with me.'

He said nothing, though his cheeks had turned bright red again. He kept his eyes down on the ground.

'Link...it's just to sleep I swear...I would never take advantage of you.' That was the truth...for tonight anyway, she was ready to collapse.

'Very it's just this will be my first time sharing a bed with anyone.' He said in almost a whisper.

She rubbed his arm tenderly, 'Me too.'


End file.
